Fire and Light
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Tai lung decides to make a special gift for his panda. Contains M/M, you've been warned. (All in tai lungs Pov)


"Ah, just as peaceful as ever I see." I say to myself happily as I look upon where the sacred pool of tears was located. Just then I could feel my memories flooding back to me, remembering when my father first took me here as a cub. Filling my head with wander and excitement as he had told me about kung fu.

"Good times those were, even better times now though. I said with a chuckle, glancing down at my paws which were both full. For in my right paw I held a bountiful of paper and in my left were an assortment of colored paints I borrowed from Crane. You could say It was from those items as to the real reason I was here.

For I wanted to make a special item for someone I cared about very deeply. You probably know him, black and white fur, soft jade eyes, short and stubby legs, has a tendency to be clumsy and downright cute. Yeah him, the dragon warrior or Sweetie by what I call him. Before I get lost in love though, I figured I should make my panda bear something sweet and what better place than here? It's peaceful and it's the place where we both dwelled into new mythology. Anyways, after taking in some breaths, I made my way over to the edge of the pool to which I sat cross legged and has set the paints down while placing the paper in my lap and brush in my right paw.

"Now than, what kind of painting should I make for us?" I asked myself, a bit puzzled. I mean it didn't have to be fancy or anything, but it should as Po would say 'awesome'.

"Hmmmm, maybe I could do that? Or that with that? I then began to move my brush on the paper, trying to outline the ideas that were coming to mind. Nothing seemed to stand out though which was making me a bit mad and as you guys know I don't exactly have a long temper.

"Oh come on Tai, just freaking think here." I told myself angrily and I only just sat down to. Not helping it, I placed my right paw on my head and started to look around, maybe I'd get inspiration. What seemed like hours, I finally thought of the perfect thing.

"That's it." Quickly, not wanting the idea to vanish, I dipped the brush into various colors and started to bring out my gift into sight. An hour or so had than passed by and I had gotten a quarter or so of the paper filled. Little did I know though I was about to get a visitor.

"What's that? Sounds like...footsteps?" I said out loud to myself, my ears twitching at the sound in the distance. Stopping what I was doing, I turned my head backwards to the path to see who it could possibly be.

"Ugh, ugh." I heard someone groan out. There was only one person I knew who made those sounds when they were tired.

"Please don't tell me it's him." I begged but I soon saw his black and white head pop up with a tired expression.

"Oh man, how did he find me?" I asked with worry, you see I kind of maybe not told him where I was going but I had to! Being cautious, I drenched over the painting as to make sure he wouldn't see it while also making sure I want smudging it.

"H-hey, t-t-there you are." He rasped out, trying to fill his lungs with air.

"Hey Hun, whatcha doing up here?" I asked quickly, which in a way was stupid cause why else would he be here other than to see where I was at.

"I-I was worried so I came looking for you." Yep, I knew it. In any other case I would love to see him but at the moment he was the last person I wanted to see. Once he was back to his usual self, he began to pad his way over to me, making my heart race.

"Well now that you see I'm here and I'm ok, you can go back to the palace." I wasn't trying to upset him or make him I think I was being rude, but my words only drew more of his attention.

"I just got here though Tai." He said to me with a sad tone, not wanting to leave. He than noticed the way I was hunched over as well as the paints which I forgot to hide, so stupid of me.

"Hey whatcha doing with Cranes paints. Also, why are you hunched over like that?" As he pointed out my suspicious pose and such, by that point I was starting to feel a somewhat loss for words.

"Ugh well you see umm," I fidgeted out, moving my eyes around like I was crazy. What a bad move, cause Po read me like a scroll.

"Tai, is something going on?" He asked me with a worried look, continuing his way over to me. I figured it was time to come clean with him, I had already made him worry enough, so with a heavy sigh I looked at him.

"Yes there is Po, first though I would to say sorry for not telling you where I was going, it was wrong of me. But the reason I did that is because I wanted to surprise you with a gift, a painting of us." I told him softly still staying hunched over the painting just in case. When I told my panda this, his eyes seemed to light up and his mouth forming a big smile.

"Wow really!?" He asked me with a happy tone, it always amazed me to no end how fast his frown could turn into a smile, it really did.

"Really, but I haven't finished it yet and I would like to show it once it's finished." It seemed as if he understood my actions as I didn't see any anger on his face or sorrow, just happiness like a cub in a candy a store, what made me slightly chuckle is what he did next.

"Say no more Tai, I promise I won't look." He then covered his eyes with his paws and started to walk away from me and as I would've guessed, he tripped over a rock and landed on his belly.

"Po, you know you didn't have to cover your eyes right?"

"Yeah, now I do." Slowly rolling onto his back, he got back to his feet and dusts himself off. Once he did, he smiled at me and made his way onto the other side of the pool where he started to practice some kicks and punches. For he made sure his eyes wouldn't catch a glimpse of my present, I just chuckled at his sweetness and looked back down at the painting.

"Thanks Po." I simply smiled before I continued with my work. Every now and again I glanced up at my panda and watching him made me feel warm inside. To think such a soft warm soul would allow himself to be with someone like me, someone who has had his fair share of troubles. Yet, even with all that, he saw me for something more when others wouldn't, he saw me as a person who just needed guidance and love in his life. How I will forever be in debt to you for that Po, how I always will. Time than began to fly by with seconds to minutes and minutes to hours, but by the second hour, I put the push down on the grass and looked at the paper which was completely full of color and vibrancy.

"There, it's finally done." I said with satisfaction, I than looked over to Po to tell him.

"Po!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, making him stop and to turn his focus all to me.

"Is it done!?" He shouted back with hope, I nodded my head and motioned with paw for him to come over to me. Needless to say he made it over to me in no time at all. When he did, I was about to show him it until he held his paw up to me.

"Hold on Babe, I want to get comfy first. After all, it's not everyday you get something special from your mate." He told me happily, nudging his way into my lap which I was more than happy to oblige him. Once he was between my legs and comfy as can be, I grabbed the painting which I had rolled up when he was settling down.

"Here you go my panda, hope you like it." I said with a purr, wrapping my arms around his large waist before I laid my head against his. Once he had it in his paws, Po slowly unraveled it and by the way he gasped when he saw it, I had a feeling he liked it.

"Tai," He said above a whisper as me and him looked over the painting. For I had drawn me and him in a small row boat which was floating in a calm and still lake while above us in the sky, a red sun was starting to set which radiated off the waters reflection making it seem as if the sky and water was on fire. I also had drawn some lushish green trees in the background which made a shade around us, like they were protecting us from the red fire and in the corner of the painting I had wrote a small note in gold Chinese writingwhich Po began to read aloud.

"To my dearest Po, in my life I have done many things that I regret. Things I wish I could take back and reverse the hands of time for. Just like this picture, I had started many fires, fires I never seemed to be able to put out no matter how hard I tried. I thought I would be consumed by the very flames I started all those years ago, that no one would want to help me save my once pure soul. Yet you came along and shielded me from those flames, you began to help me correct my past wrongs and though we have only put out a small radius of them, I know in time you'll help me rebuild my forest which is why I want to say thank you and that I love you for that and so much more, love your snow leopard, Tai lung." Once he finished the letter, he looked away from the painting and towards me, our nooses almost touching.

"Tai," He chocked out.

"Yes." I replied back with my smile.

"Thank you so much for this, I love it and I'll cherish it forever." He then gripped the painting tightly and brought it close to his chest. I then saw some water flow from his eyes, I didn't think it would've impacted him that much.

"There there my panda, no need to cry." I said, licking his tears away with my tongue which made him chuckle sweetly, I then saw him place the gift down on the ground and stare into my eyes.

"Well then kiss me and stop me from crying, my spotted kitten." I closed my eyes and shook my head with a grin, placing a paw on one of his cheeks.

"As you wish my love, I love you." I told lovingly, bringing my head down towards his and before out lips locked I heard him say one last thing which was 'I love you to' our lips then locked with another, our arms wrapping around each other and my tail swishing back and forth happily. This was one of those moments that erased some of the darkness that lingered around me, his love and light was what saved me and that's why I'll always do my best to show him my love and my affection, so I can always seem him smile, so I can always see him...happy.

Thanks for reading, review if you want.


End file.
